True Harmony
by ChewyChews
Summary: "The foolish gods and their pitiful creations will pay, and I"ll start by completing a final, unfinished task. The Alicorns."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"You have compressed a fraction of our power and it became magical stone?! I did not agree to this Peace!"_

_"Chaos, I was forced to create these artifacts due to your rash doings! How could you let an ungodly creature form under your supervision of Starswirl the Bearded?! Besides, the stones are mainly from my limited power, so you should be thankful!"_

_"I had to restore the balance like you and the pompous gods have ordered me to do. His spell was going to fail from the start, but I didn't know he would become a horrendous atrocity. Personally, I think he deserves to be whatever he has transformed into, creating all those gaudy, mediocre spells while making our jobs difficult."_

_"Don't disrespect the gods Nova and Nebula! We wouldn't even have witness this world's beauty without them."_

_"By "world," do you mean this small radius view from our personal tree house? Oh wait, I can't even see above ground because I'm stuck in the roots!"_

_"...I've apologized many time Chaos, and I whole heartedly acknowledged it was my disloyalty that have caused us to be imprisoned in this tree, but what has been done is done. Please don't bring this matter up anymore."_

_" I can't stop discussing about it because giving the so-called "harmony" stones to the Alicorns isn't helping our eternal imprisonment, since the Alicorn race shouldn't have existed at all!"_

_"...Well, the being that the wizard has become shouldn't exist either, so we're even."_

_"...Peace."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I hope you know that I hold resentment against everyone, including you."_

_"I...have been aware."_

_"Good."_

* * *

Luna's hooves clopped down the cobble alley, shifting her eyes left and right. It was a brilliant night as always with the moon raised to the perfect height in the midnight sky, yet the air was chilling. The streets of Canterlot were deserted and devoid of life adding to the eerie factor. As she trotted through the alleyway she felt heavy and sluggish and her pace had a slow steady rhythm against the uneven stone ground. Luna continued down the path, then stopped. She listened carefully in the silence and could hear a faint sound of somepony walking. A mist began to form around Luna and the sound gradually became louder. It was a narrow alley and the only way out was to go forward. There wasn't enough room to turn around or to spread wings. A black-furred mare wearing a cloak emerged from the thickening mist and stood still from few feet away from the princess.

"Hello there. Who are you?" greeted Luna, surprised that the pony didn't bow her head in respect. She can see her strange horn poking out and it looked like black twisted, thick branches. The strange pony responded with murderous intent and formed a swirling orb at the tip of her twisted horn. Luna immediately sensed the danger and shot out a magic beam, clearing the wispy mist. The black mare countered with her own beam that was as dark as her fur. Their magic was powerful, but soon the dark magic overwhelmed Luna and destroyed the surrounding walls as if they were clay and tossed the princess back.

Luna fell on her back like a ragdoll on some unexpected dry grass. She saw dead crooked trees forming a ring around her with their branches locking with one another. In front was the Tree of Harmony no longer glowing and trapped in its own roots. Luna tried to get back on her hooves but couldn't move. The mare towered over her, and the princess could see an amulet embedded into the mare beneath her cloak with terrified eyes. Luna saw the evil nightmare forces materializing behind the pony that plagued and possessed her 1000 years ago before engulfing them both into darkness.

* * *

Luna gasped and sat straight up in her canopy bed in fright. Her chest rose and fell quickly and she could feel her heart race faster than the Wonderbolts. Her clock ticked nosily and it calmed her a bit. Fearing the worst, Luna raced out of her bedroom and burst into her older sister's chambers. Celestia was snoring peacefully in her own bed, tired after from an unusually busy day. Watching her sister rest was soothing; she looked so peaceful and soft compared to how high and mighty she acts in front of their subjects. The younger sister quietly shut the double doors and walked back to her room. Although Celestia didn't have the nightmare to confirm it being a vision, Luna couldn't fall back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hello! I made the first pretty short to somewhat test the waters, so if you liked it, a review is much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Twilight! Twilight!" yelled the purple dragon as he waved his scaly arm frantically.

"What is it Spike?" the Alicorn asked as she looked up from a heavy spell book.

"It's an invitation from Princess Celestia!"

"Can you read it out loud for me while I stack some books back on the shelves?"

"Sure thing! _Ahem._

_Dear Twilight,_

_After the incident with the Tree of Harmony, the public relentlessly demanded answers for the cause of the invasion of the Everfree Forest. We had no choice but to explain ourselves and the existence of the Tree of Harmony. Surprisingly, the public took the news well and asked to see the sacred tree. Therefore, in two weeks, we will be holding a festival in the Everfree forest where everyone can admire the Tree of Harmony where you and your friends are the honored guests being the former bearers of the Elements of Harmony. However, I will also need you and your friends' help in preparations since you all are familiar with the forest area and your assistance will be much appreciated. Please come visit Canterlot as soon as possible with everyone, I'm afraid some details cannot be expressed in this letter."_

_See you all soon,_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight frowned and walked across the old study room to Spike. She levitated the invitation and skimmed the paper quickly, mouthing words as she read.

"Something about this letter doesn't seem right..."

"What do you mean Twilight?"

"I don't know, what does the last sentence mean? Some details cannot be expressed in this letter?"

"Maybe she's got something really important to tell us and hearing in pony would be better."

"Right," Twilight said nervously, "she probably means the festival, because I wouldn't want something to go wrong since it **is**the Tree of Harmony, because if something happens, the Elements of Harmony might be affected and that will be bad, very bad! Oh! This is a huge responsibility and Princess Celestia is counting on me!"

"Or it could be just a festival."

"Spike! It won't be **just**a festival, it could be a festival that Princess Celestia set-up for some sort of test!"

"A test for what? Magic?" Spike asked sarcastically while he rolled his eyes.

"Of course not! It will be a test of responsibility to prove whether or not I am a good princess. I did get my own castle and everything, heh."

"Yeah, and we're not even in it and instead in this creepy old castle in the middle of the Everfree forest."

"It's not creepy, it's cozy. And there's so many ancient books on magic in here, and some are hand-written by Starswirl the Breaded himself! How could I possibly leave this place without reading at least half the books here? Besides, we'll be leaving soon to tell the others."

"Thank goodness. But I just don't get why we haven't returned home in weeks!"

"Spike, I did tell you I was going to do some intense magic spells and they are only available here. And I didn't say that you had to be by my side 24/7 here. You could've gone home anytime." Twilight walked over to the study table and drew up a quill and a scroll.

Spike plopped down on a cushion and sighed. "You know I can't leave without you Twilight and being by myself at home is lonely..."

She didn't respond and scribbled furiously, pausing only to dip for more ink. Her assistant watched from a distance as the pony busied herself. The place is fairly old and too medieval styled, with monotone shades of gray and dark gray bricks with the occasional bold banners. The new castle that the Tree of Harmony made was so much colorful and gorgeous compared to the one they're in. Spike sat quietly waiting for Twilight to finish whatever she was writing. He quickly got bored and went over to the huge shelves and reached for his comics. The latest issue was snuggly stuck between the dusty old books, and the little dragon had to use all of his strength to yank it out. It was like playing tug-o-war, but with books, and he managed to pull his comic free and some other books from the top shelves.

"Ouch! Ow! Owwie!" he cried as they fell comically one by one, bonking Spike on his poor head. He rubbed the sore spot and spotted an unlit torch. It was previously hidden by the books and it wasn't any ordinary torch. It had strange mystically engravings carved expertly into the metal. He climbed up the shelves like a ladder and took the torch off of its handle. A click sound immediately followed behind the walls.

"Hey Twilight, look what I-!"

The wall flipped, trapping Spike behind the castle's walls and replaced bookshelf with an identical one. Twilight looked up from the list she was creating.

"What is-Spike?"

No answer.

* * *

Celestia stood gracefully on the highest balcony of their castle. Her horizon mane flowed in the direction of the gentle wind as she happily watched the undisturbed peace that settled in Equestria for centuries. Well that was what she thought, until she took a closer look at the ruckus below. Instead of the usual bustling city of Canterlot that was filled with harmless gossip and fine luxuries, the citizens seemed troubled. There was major traffic with carriages with broken wheels and scrapes from ramming in one another, and ponies having uncivilized discussions that led to bickering and sometimes violence between stallions. Celestia was shocked and taken a back; it has been a thousand years since there was mass distress.

"Luna!" she called out to her younger sister. Luna didn't return her call. Celestia ran back in and found her sitting in the throne room. Luna's midnight mane barely flowed and her tired eyes were closed.

"Sister? Are you alright?" Celestia asked with concern.

"Y-yes, sorry, my eyes just feel heavy, that's all," Luna replied warily.

"You seem fatigued, maybe it's best for you to have some rest and leave your royal duties to me for today."

"No, no, I'm fine. What did you need from me?"

Celestia worriedly watched Luna's limp body trot over to her side with her head hanging from her shoulder. Her younger sister was trying too hard to act strong when there was something clearly wrong.

"...Well, lately the citizens have been acting quite...unruly."

They walked side by side to the balcony where Celestia was standing earlier. Luna took a quick glance before gasping and rearing back. Her hollow eyes widen in terror and her body began to tremble.

"Luna? What's wrong sister?"

Celestia couldn't see what her younger sister saw. There was a black mist shrouding the town that was invisible to everyone besides Luna. It was the Nightmare Factors, they are back stronger than ever to cause chaos. She could scratchy whispers from the darkness.

_"He has risen! He has risen!," _the Nightmare Factors chanted in unison, _"Purge the imperfect gods! Purge the imperfect gods! He has risen to purge the imperfect gods, the Alicorns! Chaos will reign over this pathetic world and rid the universe of Nova and Nebula! Chaos will give us power! Chaos! Chaos!"_

"Ch-Chaos?" Luna stuttered in horror as the black mist rose up into the air.

_"We smell fear...fear from a imperfect god!"_

The Nightmare Factors sneered at Luna by the balcony. She couldn't take their torment anymore and yelled, "I am stronger than you! I have conquered you once before and I can do it again!"

"Luna?! Who are you shouting at?"

"Huh?"

Celestia looked puzzled and even more worried for Luna's health.

"I think we should go back inside sister..." said Celestia as she led Luna back in. They both went to Luna's room inside the castle.

"Please rest Luna, don't worry about your duties, just try to sleep well."

"But-"

The older princess already shut the door, and left Luna alone.

* * *

**A/N: ****Feedback is much appreciated!**


End file.
